An integrated circuit chip is often used in conjunction with a passive component, e.g., a capacitor, resistor, or inductor. The integrated circuit chip is mounted to a substrate. The passive component is also mounted to the substrate, e.g., using surface mount technology (SMT). The substrate must be of sufficiently large size to accommodate the side-by-side mounting of the integrated circuit chip and the passive component. However, it is desirable to minimize the size of the substrate thus minimizing the size of the resulting structure.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.